


Undisclosed Desires

by Woodnymph



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodnymph/pseuds/Woodnymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan begins to let his feelings for Damon grow into something much more than 'brotherly' love. Damon is shocked when he discovers Stefan's secret, but eventually they begin to sort things out.<br/>Just as the brothers seem to be smoothing out the wrinkles of their confusing relationship, Elena drops the bomb. She's pregnant. And nobody knows who the child belong to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction - Written by Diana

Hi there guys, Nina here. We are basically doing a small experiment to see how far this weird-as-heck fanfiction spreads. We're uploading this to three different websites and seeing who gets the most views,comments etc. 

I'm not the one leading this merry little dance into the fire though. Diana is. So here's her introduction for you guys. If you're interested as to what in the world is going on - read it. If you aren't...skip to the first chapter you idiot.

 

> Twas the beginning of yet another boring year at school, and me being me, I wanted to find a way to slack off. So naturally I decided to write vampiric gay incest fanfiction! Throughout the story, the writing style will constantly change from 'Fuck! Were these people on drugs?' to 'This is the best thing I've read in a long time!' *earnest nod* 
> 
> Partly because three people are writing the story at the same time. So yeah, this thing is pretty fucking confusing. Naturally, my amazing idea for this beautifully planned fanfic was noticed by a couple of kids who decided to jump on the bandwagon. And then we, having watch about 10 full episodes combined of TVD , wrote this piece of shit. 
> 
>  

Yeah, so sit back and prepare, because you're gonna need to hahah. 

 

By the way Diana mentioned that me and my other friend were 'kids'. We are not kids. We are the same age as Diana. We are in the same year as Diana. We are both a few months older than Diana. 


	2. Chapter 1- Elena doesn't have to know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Christmas is edging ever closer :D
> 
> And without further ado, I bring you a rubbishly short... Chapter 1! Enjoy...
> 
> Nina x

Chapter 1-

 

It was a dark and gloomy winter afternoon when Damon found Stefan sitting in the front room, brooding. ''Sup  _bro_?'' Damon asked sarcastically. Stefan however, continued to ignore him, staring off into the distance. Damon rolled his eyes and let out a deep annoyingly long sigh. ''You're still not mad about Elena are you?'' Stefan gave Damon a steely glare.

''What do you think?!'' Stefan violently retorted. 

''Look, I know that you think you deserve Elena more than me, but look at the big picture. It was never going to last! It's not like you were gonna _turn_ her or anythi-''

''Shut up, Damon!....Just shut up.'' Stefan took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his smooth ebony hair. ''I don't need this aggravation from you right now.'' Stefan said shakily, his eyes glinting in the golden dusty glow of the final febel fingers of sunlight. ''Dude, I did it for you!'' Damon exclaimed. ''Becuase I l-''

''For me?!'' Stefan shouted as he stood up, enraged. ''You stole my girlfriend, the love of my life, to help  _me ?_ Even with a twisted brain like yours how does that make sense for you? You're disgusting, you're no brother of mine!''

Damon stumbled back as if he'd been shot, raw emotion flickering across his face before his neutral mask slipped back over his features. Turning away, he hid his feelings, but Stefan has seen the hurt in Damon's eyes even if it had been for a split second.  Damon walked towards the door quickly.

''D....Damon, I didn't mean...Don't take it like that...'' Stefan forced out, not knowing quite how to comfort his brother. This was completely new for him; he'd never seen his brother so emotional and to be honest he found it rather...attractive. There was a pregnant silence with a hint of sexual tension. ''I'm not...I'm fine Stefan.'' Damon replied softly, his face in shadow. Then he turned around, his eyes slightly red and filled with pain. Stefan's heart ached as Damon's eyes sought his and the sexual tension lurked. He began to regret every word, and suddenly wished he could take them back. There was another silence, but this time is was simply awkward. ''Why don't we uh... watch some sport?'' asked Stefan hopefully. 

 

Soon enough, the two brothers were sitting on the couch. Stefan stared blankly at the flat-screen. He'd never felt awkward in front of his brother; this was strange. Damon had now returned to his usual cocky self, but Stefan couldn't remove the image of how vulnerable he had looked out of his mind. Stefan felt the irresistible urge to hold him. Stefan thought for a second before reaching out and enveloping Damon in a hesitant embrace. Damon went stiff immediately and for a moment, Stefan pulled back before Damon looped his arms around his neck and put his head on his shoulder. ''How long has it been since we actually came into physical contact?'' murmured Stefan sadly. Damon's arms tightened around Stefan's body. ''One hundred and sixteen years.'' he whispered. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2- Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the awkward encounter been forgotten? Or does sexual tension still lurk in the shadows?  
> Haha just read it you twerp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, heres another one whoop  
> They're all pretty short chapters- one of the let downs to writing fanfiction in a notebook i suppose.  
> Anyway, I'll stop bugging you now, enjoy!

Chapter 2- Family Values

 

 

Days passed and soon the brothers' awkward encounter was forgotten... well... not quite. Stefan hadn't known how much he had been yearning for Damon's touch until they had shared that regretfully brief embrace only the night before. Stefan's mind wandered onto Damon's sharp musky scent and the sting of that cold skin every time Damon entered the room. Alarmed, Stefan found himself wishing to be back in those strong arms again- holding Damon against his body. He found himself cringing whenever he thought it, but he couldn't escape the ropes in his mind that tied him to his brother. And soon enough, his wish for another embrace would come true.

 

Stefan Salvatore had gone down with a rare case of blood poisoning. It was extremely uncommon among vampires, but because of Stefan's habit of drinking from animals - feeding time was a risky business. He was incredibly sick the day after his meal, as well as even more weak and fragile than usual. A side effect of blood poisoning was his body 'rejecting' the bad blood. Stefan had about 1 week until his body managed to heave out all the blood he had in his system that was causing the problem. It wasn't a life threatening situation to be in, but Damon had insisted that he rest his 'sorry ass' until he felt better. Just as Stefan was musing over what he could be doing instead of lying in bed feeling sorry for himself, Damon poked his head round the door. Stefan crossed his arms and attempted an icy glare, but his brother was not put off and simply smirked in reply. A low chuckle reverberated off the cream bedroom walls.

''It's not funny.'' Stefan murmured quietly; not wanting to tempt the bathroom. He avoided Damon's piercing gaze.

''No, of course not.'' Damon replied, and Stefan struggled to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

''So...'' Damon began, ''I brought you one of those..uh... shitty blood bags or whatever. You need to get your strength up, but I doubt this will do the job'' he scoffed before continuing. ''See, this,'' he said, motioning to the plastic bag, ''Is exactly why I drink fresh blood straight from the hu-''

''Damon, why are you here?''

Damon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

''I mean, other than the blood. Which was obviously an excuse.''

''What are you talking about, I live here don't I?''

Stefan sighed in exasperation before growling, ''What I mean is, since when did you care?!'

Damon breathed out in one long sigh. ''I'm outta here,'' he said as he began to walk out the door.

''No!'' Stefan nearly yelped. ''Stay...please.'' he mumbled, sinking weakly back onto the mattress, his stomach rolling. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to clear his mind and sit back up, thus losing sight of Damon. There was silence before a smooth, strong hand held him down. He struggled weakly against the fingers pushing him back. ''Shh... don't move Stefan. You'll hurt yourself.'' Damon whispered almost gently.  Stefan's eyes opened again and he gave his brother a wobbly smile. 

''You stayed.'' he grinned.

Damon looked at him in mock horror. ''Or course I stayed! I'd never leave you!'' He said in a girly voice.

Stefan looked at him sincerely before asking, ''But what if you get bored of me? You have before. I'm not like you, Damon.'' 

Damon's eyes burned brightly with anger for a moment. ''Get bored of you? How could you even ask that Stefan? I was young then. I'm definitely not young now. I'm here aren't I? I'm right here. Where I always will be from now on.''

Stefan looked at him for a long time before he retched suddenly and Damon immediately moved to his side from the foot of the bed. ''You okay?'' he asked, gently rubbing circles onto his brother's back. ''Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine'' croaked Stefan. Damon gave him a disbelieving glance.

''Dude, you look like shit.'' Damon laughed.

''Oh thanks Damon, I really needed that.'' Stefan replied sarcastically. 

''It is kinda hot though'' Damon murmured, his eyes averted. 

There was a long pause.

''That was a joke right?''

''Yep. Yes. That was a joke. Yes. Mmm.''

''Uh...''

Another awkward silence took place.  _We seem to be getting a lot of those recently._ Stefan thought. Damon cleared his throat.

''You know what? I've..er... got some...stuff to do? So...uh...I'm...going to go...do that stuff. Right. Now.'' Damon said, scratching his neck and gesturing somewhere behind him in the direction of a window. 

''Okay then...bye..'' Stefan muttered.

''I'll be seeing you bro...'' Damon waved as he backtracked out of the room, fumbling for the door handle.

 

 

Stefan stared at the empty blank wall opposite the bed for a long time. Then he dragged himself out of bed and wobbled over to the dresser. Pulling open the bottom drawer, he bent to retrieve a leather bound book with shaking hands. God, this sickness was getting to him. He stood up and swayed, nausea hitting him like a wave. Opening the book, he picked a pen up from the side table and began to scribble words feverishly. After several minutes, he threw the diary down as another bout of nausea rolled over him and Stefan ran for the bathroom. 

Hearing retching noises from above, Damon rose from the couch and flitted upstairs. Finding the room empty, Damon stood there for a second but as he turned to leave, something caught his eye. It was a leather book. Stefan's diary. Without a seconds thought, Damon snatched up the diary and flitted away.

Stefan returned to his bed staggering. He collapsed onto the mattress with a moan of pain. Rolling onto his side he felt for the diary. Finding nothing but empty sheets, Stefan bolted upright... and immediately sank back down as sickness washed over him once more. Shutting his eyes, he lay immobile on the bed. He would look for the diary later...

Meanwhile, Damon was stretched out on the brown leather couch. With eyes alight, he flipped through the contents of the diary, catching a whiff of Stefan's familiar scent. He traced the words with his thumb, staring down at the slanted handwriting. Then he flicked to the most recent entry. And his eyes widened in genuine shock.

 

''Well well well... Looks like my brother had a naughty little secret...'' Damon murmured.


	4. Chapter 3- Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep, im uploading again you lucky things, the end has been edited, if you read this chapter before 12/16/13 so make sure you read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so heres another chapter. short but sweet right? right??

Chapter 3- Questions and Answers

 

Stefan Salvatore woke up with a slight headache, and almost forgot where he was. He felt immensely better after his sleep. What was that term? Well rested? He rubbed his eyes dozily. Sitting up groggily, he yawned. Then he suddenly jolted with realization. Where was his diary? Stefan remembered leaving it on the bed after leaving the room but... wait a moment. He remembered vaguely hearing footsteps during his alone time with the toilet. ''Of course'' he muttered. ''Damon.'' Stefan took a deep breath and opened his mouth, preparing to shout the house down. But then Stefan blanched, realizing that that meant Damon had most likely read his diary. No, scratch that. He had definitely read the diary. Which meant... which meant that Damon knew. ''Shit.'' Stefan cursed, not five seconds before the door to his room creaked open slowly. Instinctively, the younger brother closed his eyes and pretended to sleep again. It was obviously Damon who slipped into the room, hoping that Stefan would still be immersed in sleep. Stefan's eyes fluttered slightly as he turned in his 'sleep' to peek at his brother. He nearly twitched when he saw his diary in his brothers smooth pale hands. Damon placed the book down gently beside Stefan and quickly moved away. Once Stefan was sure that the coast  was clear, he made a grab for the diary, stroking the front cover absently. As Stefan quickly flicked through the pages to check that everything was intact, Damon's scent blew towards him.

 

Damon paced back and forth, pulling anxiously at his (gorgeous) hair. The pain helped him think, and he had a  _lot_ to think about. Reading Stefan's diary had been surprisingly enlightening. He now knew what to do. He had made up his mind. He couldn't believe it. Stefan had feelings for him? Not just that but... romantic feelings? He could use this to his advantage... but then again who'd believe Damon the liar? The bad guy? But... he had evidence! He had read it in Stefan's own wonderfully neat handwriting. But then again, both their reputations would be ruined. And Damon had only just gained a positive relationship with Stefan, and he wasn't about to throw that all away. Not yet anyway... Stefan would be more useful... later... So what should he do? What could he do? Stefan was his own brother; of course he  _loved_ him. But not in  _that_ way. Surely not... 

Only now did Damon consider the possibilities. Their love could be so much more than brotherly. And now that he thought about it; really thought about it; the more likely it seemed to him that he had loved him brother a little more all along. 

\---

 

Stefan was trying not to fall asleep again as his arms lay limply at his sides. He knew that if he fell into the dark, his dreams would be filled with Damon and his touch. But he was so tired... 

As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he thought he felt a broad hand stroke his cheek. 

He woke with a start. Damon was pressed against the wall furthest from the bed, his face expressionless. ''Damon? Why are you in here?'' Stefan croaked, confused. Damon opened his mouth to reply, his eyes dark. The door bell rang before his response was voiced and they both jumped. Stefan rose from the bed and moved towards the door, but was immediately pushed to a stop by Damon. He sniffed the air. ''It's Elena.'' said Stefan angrily. Damon stiffened and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed. ''Stefan go back to sleep, I'll handle this.'' Damon muttered, giving him a gentle push back to the bed. Damon moved down the stairs unhappily, and opened the door with an eye roll.  Elena allowed Damon the prize of a small smile before she sidled into the house. Damon struggled to keep his lip from curling in disgust at her self absorption. ''Hey Damon...'' Elena said as she nibbled her lip in a vain attempt to look sexy. She leant up to Damon to kiss him and he responded unenthusiastically and pushed her away when she tried to invade his mouth with her tongue. ''Elena, enough.'' he muttered.

''What the hell Damon?'' Elena moaned. ''What's wrong with you today, GOD!''

''What's wrong with me is that I'm moving on, Elena. I can't do this anymore.'' Elena opened her mouth to reply hotly, but Damon interrupted her. ''And don't even think about running your sorry ass back to Stefan. He doesn't want you either alright? Just leave us alone.''

Elena stumbled backwards. ''That's bullshit Damon! Don't think you can fool me.''

Damon smirked. ''He's with somebody else. Sorry kiddo.''

''Ugh, I'm gonna kill that bitch whoever she is!''

''Who said it was a female?'' 

''Okay, seriously Damon? You expect me to believe you now?!! How self absorbed are you?''

With that last ironic insult, Elena turned around and stomped out of the Salvatore household, slamming the door behind her. 

Stefan was trying hard not to give his hiding place on the stairs away, breathing shallowly. Damon flitted up the stairs then stopped in front of Stefan, brushing past his body slowly. ''We need to talk, Stefan'' Damon murmured into his ear, his lips brushing it as he spoke. Stefan's body tingled all over as Damon moved away, giving him an intense look before he turned to ascend the stairs. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
